The Girl, The Prince, and That Demon
by fried ryce
Summary: AU Don't bother reading... Will be making changes...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for that which belongs to me.

Prologue

_'The grass parts and darkness consumes; an endless shower is forthwith. When crystal falls, retribution is at hand. The rain shall end and so end yours.'_

"Prince Sasuke?"

His chin nearly slid off the hand supporting his head. He blinked in his surroundings before noticing the brown-haired man clad in green and black robes kneeling before his grand mahogany desk. It took a moment for the Prince to register he had nodded off in the face of the vast paperwork sitting before him. He raked a hand through his raven black hair and recomposed himself before glaring at the intruder. "Ahem," he coughed. "This better be important, Iruka."

"Your highness," Iruka nodded. "It relates to the recent infestation."

The prince sat up straighter and motioned for the brown-haired man to stand. "Report." His usually calm and collected voice held a tiny edge of concern that seem to echo in his gray-walled study. Outside, a storm had been raging for three days straight as fierce winds and merciless rain threatened to tear apart the palace walls.

With a grim expression on his face Iruka began his report. "It's strange, Prince Sasuke. The three shinobi division you sent to exterminate the reptile infestation surrounding the kingdom has reported more than half of their shinobis falling ill."

"Poisoned?"

Iruka shook his head solemnly, looking over his written report. "I'm afraid not. They just became catatonic upon contact with the snakes. What's more is there's been an influx of patients checking into the medical facilities, reportedly with the same symptoms. Our healers are unsure of what to make of it, but ironically, the number of snakes seemed to have dwindled some."

Sighing loudly, Prince Sasuke brought a hand to his temple. The recent infestation of snakes combined with the raging storm outside his window, all pointed to his dream. A prophecy made nearly 17 years ago when his father, Fire Lord Kousuke, consulted a prophet on the future of the royal clan. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what 'crystal falls' was referring to.

He turned his attention to the storm. At least it was still raining, so he still had time to decipher it's meaning. How much time...was the question.

"If I may be so bold, Prince Sasuke...do...you suppose—"

"No," the prince bit off, standing with so much force it knocked his chair back and caused Iruka to cringe. "I witnessed the execution of the Serpent King, myself, ten years ago. He's dead and gone now. My father saw to that." Just then, something moved in the corner of his eye. He snatched a kunai from under his desk and threw it at the slithering snake. The weapon made such an impact with it's scaly flesh that it severed the snake's head right off causing it to wiggle some before expiring. "Shit! They're in the palace now," the prince seethed before he could stop himself. He clenched a hand at having lost his cool in front of Iruka, who now moved to inspect the dead snake.

The prince frowned. Lately, he felt as though invisible hands were jerking him around. The actions he had took to combat the prophecy all proved fruitless. He even felt he was playing right into someone else's hands. A certain Hyuuga once spouted something of fate and destiny and now the prince was wondering if the fates were conspiring against him after all. It certainly seemed so with the current state of the once glorious Kingdom of Fire.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not register that Iruka was speaking to him. "...stopped."

"What?"

"It's not raining, but..."

The prince narrowed his eyes. _It stopped? Impossible! It's not supposed to stop before..._ Clenching and unclenching his fists, he hurriedly strode to his grand balcony window.

Indeed, the rain was not falling anymore. Instead, it morphed into small crystal-like substances that kept assaulting his palace. It was ice.

It was hailing.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku."

His blood ran cold.

That _voice._

That _laugh._

It haunted his dreams for many years...but his father had saw an end to it. He, himself, had witnessed its demise. Yet here it was, laughing at him once again.

Not willing to believe his ears, he carefully turned towards the sound; Iruka poised for attack beside him. He didn't want to believe his eyes either yet there he stood—the Serpent King—subject of many folktales still told throughout the land.

Prince Sasuke's lips set into a thin line. How could he fathom this? After all, the frighteningly gray-skinned Serpent King was supposed to be dead. The word 'dead' in his dictionary meant '_not_ living, _not _breathing, and definitely _not_ standing in his study, smiling mockingly at him.' No, apparently, the Reaper had a different meaning in _his _lexicon. No matter. If the demon wasn't dead then he was going to see to its demise tonight. "Shouldn't you be rotting in your grave?" said the prince, managing to keep his voice cool and even. "Dead people should _stay_ dead...human or otherwise."

"Ku Ku Ku Ku," the demon laughed more heartily now. "I agree," he rasped. "Worthless human lives deserve death...but not I. As you can see..." He drew both hands and with one finger poised, slowly slit his palm, marveling at the blood that spilled forth. He smiled at the sight of their expression as he licked his bloody hand clean. "...I am _far _from death. And... I suppose I owe your family a bit of thanks. I would not be standing here otherwise..."

"What do you mean?" The prince was growing angry now. Iruka didn't understand it as well.

"Kukuku," he laughed. "No, I won't be the one to answer you. She's waiting for you to turn around."

No sooner than those words left the Serpent King's mouth, the prince felt a body knocking him to the ground. Iruka had pushed him to safety as a mighty gale wind crashed through the balcony window. Broken glass and splinters piled into the room. "Iruka!"

The brown-haired man held up a hand. "I'm fine Prince Sasuke. Please stay back." His eyes were trained on the shadow entering from the storm. The prince's eyes followed.

Standing in the debris of his window was a woman of milky-white skin to contrast her long dark hair. She smiled at the sight of him but it was more sinister than lovely. "Greetings, Sasuke-kun," came her voice, a mixture of heavenly bells and tainted venom. She gave his advisor a once-over before casually tossing her hand in the air.

Propelled by an unseen force, Iruka found the wind knocked out of him as he crashed into a bookcase. The prince narrowed his eyes and jumped back to retrieve a katana on the mantle. He could now hear the distinct sounds of clashing weapons and running footsteps, but it was all coming from outside. It was as if a war was being waged just beyond his balcony. His kingdom was under attack. And he noticed it now. The rain had finally stopped. The storm was over.

_'...when crystal falls, retribution is at hand...'_

"As I understand it. You have all the Hyuugas locked up in prison. Bet you thought it was them, ne?" She breezed conversationally. "How foolish you are." She lithely walked to him as her nails grew to tremendous length. "But, I should thank you for that. It saves me the trouble of hunting them down." She laughed. Her gray-blue eyes looked absolutely crazed at that moment.

_'...the rain shall end...'_

"Who are you?" the prince gritted, shifting into a fighting stance. The Serpent King looked on with interest as Iruka began to stir.

She smiled again. "Oh I've been rude. My name is Yukino, I'll be your murderer tonight." Abruptly her smile was gone and a chilled air resonated from her being. Her nails began to move with a life of their own as her cold eyes stared into him. "Now, here I come."

_'...and so end yours.'_

To be continued...

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"Is the bed invisible?"

"I-I'm sorry. This is all there is. I...don't have any other rooms."

The raven-haired teen sighed. "You expect me to sleep in a tool shed? What about your room?"

"Huh?" She blinked repeatedly. Her cheeks growing redder by the minute. "Uh, yes. There is a bed in there..."

Reviews make authors happy and happy authors have more fuel for stories. So go ahead. Press that button.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

**Warning: **This chapter contains a character death…but he actually dies in the series anyway so…meh.

**The Girl, The Prince and That Demon**

By: _f_ried ryce

**Chapter One**

"Whoa, nice nails. See a manicurist much." _–The Blonde Prisoner_

* * *

As the sun rose in the east, painting the sky in lush hues of pink and violet, small woodland creatures awoke from slumber, singing their consent to the start of a new day. Various animals scurried about, climbing trees, swimming in the river, and going for brisk morning gallops around the bend, while others stretched their wings in search of food.

With all the chirps, scuttles, and hooves echoing through Maze Forest, it was no wonder our young heroine, Hinata, was forced to wake up. Midnight blue tresses framing a porcelain-skinned, heart-shaped face, peeked out from under a blanket as half-lidded eyes adjusted to the onslaught of light invading her quaint bedroom. Rubbing the sleepiness away, she gently pushed the covers off and swung her feet to the wooden floorboard. Stretching out the kinks she had acquired during sleep, the blue haired girl stood up and made her way to the bathroom to continue her daily routine.

Forty-five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple sky blue Sunday dress that reached just pass her knees. Quickly drying her shoulder length hair, she set the towel aside and began combing the knots away. Making her way to a small mirror on the drawer parallel to her bed, Hinata framed her hair the way she usually wore it with two long bangs to the side of her face and the rest pulled back into a low ponytail by a white ribbon. Brushing shorter bangs over her forehead, she blinked at her reflection. Gray eyes blinked back.

Bringing a hand to her cheek, Hinata sighed. "I look like a walking corpse," she told herself. Try as she might with all the hours she spent outside in the sun, her skin refused to tan, maintaining its light porcelain color, which did not help to bring out her gray-white eyes. _It's not like I have anyone to impress,_ she shrugged, looking around her small room. Smiling faintly, she pushed open the door connecting her room to the small dining room/kitchen. Grabbing her bag, a sickle, and a brown woven basket, she stepped out of her small cottage. Turning briefly she announced, "I'll be going now." Blinking at the empty room, only silence greeted her back. Hinata softly sighed before closing the door, "Take care," she whispered. Tapping the heel of her shoe on the steps, she shrugged the basket onto her back, smiled at the morning sky, and began walking.

At least it was a beautiful day in Maze Forest.

* * *

The same could not be said some miles away in Leaf City, capital of Fire Kingdom. Red flames danced brilliantly through numerous rooflines as chaos ran through the streets. And she watched this, howling with laughter, from the large window of the grand court that overlooked the city.

Swiftly she turned towards a raised platform and took her seat on the lavish red and gold throne, marveling at the exuberant court. The Royal Clan sure did know how to spend their wealth. She smiled. "Once we conquer the capital, every other city will fall. And Fire Kingdom will be mine." She sighed in happiness. "Isn't that wonderful, Orochimaru-kun?" A body emerged, standing behind the throne, his face hidden in the shadows. He made no move to answer, but she knew he was smiling. No doubt he longed for this day as much as she did. "Well, first thing's first." With the snap of her fingers the tall arched doors were opened and light filtered into the room.

"Your highness, I brought them as you requested." Three figures stepped forth. Two of them, clad in green and black robes with the added accessory of chains, were pushed forward by the third figure, a young man with silver hair and glasses. He bowed to the two figures on the platform. The other two chose a more defiant greeting, standing their ground. Roughly, a hand was pressed into their back and their knees kicked out from underneath. Grunting, they found themselves on their knees before the platform.

The Queen smiled then and waved her hand aside. "Thank you, Kabuto-kun." He bowed and stood to the side. The Queen crossed her legs and amusedly watch the two men kneeling before her. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but you…" she pointed to the one on the left, "…are Captain of the Seventh Shinobi Division, Hayate. And you…" her finger moved to the right, "…are Captain of the Fifth Division, Genma. Well, am I right?" At the two men's lack of response she smiled and rose from her seat. She began circling them slowly as a shark would its prey, carefully gauging their actions. "You must have many questions coursing through your head right now. Like 'What have I been doing in the past twenty-four hours?' or 'Why can't I remember anything?'" She laughed as they both shared a look between themselves.

Slowly, she crouched down to hold them at eye level. "I'm sure you're both familiar with my companion," she nodded to the man standing near the throne. Their eyes widened as realization struck them. She laughed more openly then. "I believe you both played a part in taking him down, but you see, I brought him back for some…unfinished business."

"_You_…brought him back?" the brown-haired Genma spat. "You're condemning all of Fire Kingdom…for _what_? Some _petty_—"

A hand sailed through the air, making contact with the side of his face. It attacked with so much force it knocked him to the floor. Twitching slightly from the aftershock, he allowed his blood to stain the carpet as he tried gasping for breath. The dark-haired Hayate looked worriedly at his companion as he tried to help him into a sitting position—a worthless effort since his chains were in the way. Genma, through sheer will, sat up on his own. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he glared unyieldingly at the Queen.

Lowering her raised hand, she returned his glare with her own. "I'll only warn you once, you **two-legged insect**. **Speak **only when **spoken to**." Her voice was cold and biting and he unconsciously shivered at the frosty air. "Now, let's cut to the chase." All previous disposition was gone as she returned to her throne, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm sure you're both aware of what Orochimaru-kun can do…" Her smile grew wider at their expressions. "That's right. Even as we speak, they're making a _nice_ little home for themselves in your body. Oh, but don't worry…" She leaned back and crossed her legs once more. "You see Orochimaru-kun and I made a deal. If you promise to serve under me, he and his pets won't go schmorgusborg on your intestines." She placed an arm on the rest and coyly brought a hand to her cheek. "Now, here comes the million gold piece question: Will you swear to serve me faithfully _or_ join your fellow shinobis currently collecting flies out back?"

"We serve only the Uchiha Royalty," Hayate coughed.

"Right, your _precious_ Prince Sasuke. Did you know he high-tailed it out of here the moment I arrived? No matter. I've had a taste of his blood, so…he's as good as dead." She licked a red-crusted nail for emphasis.

"Fire Kingdom will not bend to a _vile_ woman like you," Hayate spat. "You proclaim yourself Queen, but who will acknowledge you. You may have some mind control technique over us, but we will never willingly obey you, _Your Highness_."

"'Mind control technique'?" She laughed suddenly before narrowing her eyes. "Well, then. I think a demonstration is in order." Orochimaru stepped forth and swiftly performed numerous seals, before bringing two fingers to his lips and muttering softly under his breath.

Hayate had prepared himself for the onslaught, but he had never known pain such as this. His skin tingled; he could definitely feel movement within his own body, as if something was climbing higher and higher. His insides burned as sharp, needle-like pain assaulted his organs, intensifying in numbers. Blood formed at his mouth and his vision became a blurry red. He could feel his muscles tearing away piece by piece, ripped from the inside. Unable to bear it any further, he convulsed and screamed in agony. "**Hayate!**" Genma called out to him.

The dark haired man roughly pushed Genma away and collapsed on the floor repeatedly slamming his head against the concrete as if trying to draw something out, but only rivulets of blood answered his call.

"**Hayate!**" Genma scrambled to his friend and hastily pulled him back into a sitting position. There was a sickening crack and blood that was not his own splashed onto Genma's face.

The Queen's nail had pierced Hayate's skull. He lurched forward as her nail retracted, trickling blood down his pale face. The pained look was now gone, instead replaced by a lifeless stare. He collapsed to the floor—his eyes were still opened; his mouth still held agape, but Hayate was dead. Genma could only watch.

"You've taken my fun away, Yukino-kun," Orochimaru rasped. Though his expression relayed nothing, there was a hint of annoyance latched onto his voice.

"I grew weary of his cries." The Queen sighed picking her nail clean. "Now then…" she hoisted herself from the throne and stood before the brown-haired shinobi, looking down at him with an unreadable expression, "…what is _your_ answer?"

He seemed in deep thought, looking down at his clenched fists. He sighed. He slowly raised his head to her; his glare was now a blank expression. He had made up his mind. "I swear to faithfully serve you, my Queen." It came out lifeless and automatic but it made her laugh in reckless abandonment nonetheless.

Swinging her white robe about herself, she returned to her throne, smiling at her latest minion. His cuffs and chains removed; he finally stood and bowed. "Now then," she clapped but her mirth was short ended as the grand arched doors were opened and in ran a lower ranked shinobi.

"Your Highness," he gasped sinking to his knees. "Th-the Hyuugas–" He was on his feet in a second, his robes clutched tightly in the cold hands of the Queen.

**"What happened?"** she frostily demanded.

He struggled with the sudden chill surrounding him. "I-It was…was G-Gai, Your Highness. He…He came and th-they…they escaped."

"**What of the Clan Leader?"**

The shinobi gulped finding it very hard to breathe. "L-Lord Hiashi was imprisoned in an-another part of the dungeon. He is…still being held there, Your Highness." No sooner had he finished, he found himself flung against a pillar and passed out.

The Queen was breathing heavily now. "Kabuto, track them down!" she ordered. "They can't have gotten far." The silver-haired young man bowed and vanished in the blink of an eye. She closed her eyes and managed to calm down enough to force a smile on her lips. "Orochimaru-kun, I leave the torturing up to you then." The Serpent King offered her a sinister smile of his own. "Genma, you will accompany me to the prison. It's time I pay _Lord_ Hiashi a visit."

* * *

Hinata peacefully strolled through the forest, pausing every so often to gather a few herbs, pick a few flowers, or watch a few animals frolic in the grassy fields. She made it a point to never stay in one place for too long. That can prove dangerous, deep in Maze Forest, where the trees come alive. It was as its name entailed, a maze, a deathtrap for any wandering travelers who weren't fluent in faeish—fairy speak.

A millennia prior, the fairies had enchanted a large acre of land as their home and to ward off human advances. Said acre of land was called the 'Enchanter's Trap' by many scholars who boasted tales of beautiful women who lure men to their deaths. But to Hinata, it was simply Maze Forest—her home. So what if her neighbors weren't human. They had allowed her to stay with them for many years now and she was very grateful. But still, Hinata being human would always yearn for another person's comfort. That's how foolish humans are. Establishing their existence by other people's acknowledgment.

But for living in Maze Forest, contact with a human let alone the outside world proved a difficult feat. As stories grew, rumors circulated, and details gorified, people tended to avoid the Enchanter's Trap opting to go around it (a four to five day trial by feet) if the need arises to enter the next town. She didn't understand why they would go to such length. Although the fairies were very private beings, they were civil and kind when not threatened. They even invited her to a celebration of the Fae King's birth. She wanted to make him a present for the generosity he and his kind had shown her. But in order to do that she needed a certain ingredient, one that took her farther into the forest than she had intended.

Hinata carefully turned around the grassy bend, sickle in hand. The sun was high overhead casting a 'no shadow' time signaling it was noon. She wiped the sweat from her brow and meant to continue when something caught her attention. A few meters away from her was a large tree and on that tree, scratched deep through it's bark was a weird mark of some kind. It looked like a spiral and a triangle put together.

The blue-haired girl took a moment to wonder how the mark appeared on one of the oldest trees in the forest. Usually when travelers were lost they would mark where they were and somehow try to find a way back. It certainly seemed like the same scenario here, except marking trees in Maze Forest was useless. Trees were enchanted to move to a new location every few minutes so territorizing them would only prove more headaches.

However, this person wasn't simply slashing a stand to tell himself where he's been but he was using a symbol. He was probably trying to point someone in his direction. Even if the trees move left, right, backwards or forwards, the direction was always the same, which means the symbol will point in the same direction as well. As she lightly traced a finger over the marking, Hinata thought this person very clever to have figured out one of Maze Forest's trick, but why was he leading another into the rumored 'Enchanter's Trap.' They would still be lost if they can't find a way out.

The tree shook slightly and Hinata took a step back as it uprooted and moved twenty meters left before planting its roots again. Several other trees around her did the same thing. She paid no heed to them. She knew its pattern in and out, but these travelers did not. Should she go help them? But what if they were dangerous? Maybe it was safer to inform the Fae King. Adjusting her basket, she finally noticed something red coloring the gray rock that was sitting before the marked tree before its move. Bringing the red substance to her nose, she immediately identified it as blood. Her healer instincts taking over, she gripped the sickle in hand and followed in the direction the triangle was pointing.

Her earlier deduction proved correct as she followed one symbol after the other. It was becoming increasingly difficult for the trees in this section already had a set pattern going on so she had to check a few stands before the symbol was found. She also took notice of the obscure placement of this spiral and triangle. Did this person want to be found or not? If Hinata was not a patient girl, she would have been home soaking her feet this very moment. But fortunately for you readers, this authoress is a slave driver so the story must continue.

The trees gave way to a grassy field as Hinata carefully stepped over the underbrush. She kept her eyes opened looking about, but there were no more spirals and triangle to go on. Thinking she had probably missed something along the way, she turned to go back, but then she saw him resting to the side of the clearing—a young man, probably around her age, leaning against a large boulder.

The blue-haired girl quietly approached him, shrugging off the basket and placing her sickle aside. She knelt down and wondered if he was alright. Seeing his eyes were closed, she took the time to study him. He had raven-black hair and pale skin that could rival her own. His robes of black and blue, which belied his tone physique, were elaborate but simple in style. _Maybe he's a nobleman,_ she wondered. Watching his quiet and peaceful slumber brought a smile to her lips. He was certainly handsome and she found herself wanting to wake him up just so she could know the color of his eyes. Like his robes, were they a hypnotic blue or an elegant black? Deftly, she found herself reaching out to him. When did her hand get so close to his face?

It never reached its destination, however, as her wrist was gripped tightly and she was forced on her back, a strong weight pressed on top of her. She didn't even have time to utter a cry as a cold steel was pressed to her neck. Apparently, the raven-haired teen was not sleeping as he was suddenly glaring daggers at the blue-haired girl. His eyes weren't blue or black, but a strange mix of red with black commas circulating a black iris. How exotic! But now wasn't the time to be awestruck.

Instinctively, she tried reaching for some kind of weapon, but he immediately brought her hand to surrender, quickly pinning them both over her head. "Scream and I'll slit your throat," he warned in a hoarse whisper. Okay, so she held her tongue, but she kicked and tried bucking him off. "Keep struggling if you want." He had a smug look on his face now. Quickly realizing their suggestive position and what her actions were causing, she blushed red and immediately stopped her movements. Taking deep, calming breaths, she tried reasoning with the raven-haired young man. "Who are you?" His tone was a little callous but there was pure curiosity in his black eyes. Wait, black eyes? Was she only imagining things before? And hold on. Wasn't she supposed to ask that question? "I've never seen you before..." His brow furrowed in deep thought.

Hinata was confused and decided it was best to voice this confusion. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. "Um, I-I was...just passing by...Could you..." She gestured with her head the fact that he was lying on top of her. But he didn't seem inclined to move. Instead, he moved his head closer, staring into her gray-white eyes trying to decipher something. Maybe he wasn't getting it. "Please...um, get off..." His lips twisted into a smirk, but he still made no move to leave the comfortable position he was in. Instead, he pocketed his weapon and returned his onyx eyes to her pearly orbs. Hinata got the feeling the raven-haired teen was enjoying this.

"I find it hard to believe you were 'just passing by'," he spoke in a haughty tone. "This _is_ the Enchanter's Trap after all. Tell me who sent you!" He said this rather coldly causing the blue-haired girl to cringe underneath.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I f-followed...the symbols to find you..." He seemed to be considering this. The girl, with the way her eyes blinked innocently, didn't strike him as a liar. He released her hands and immediately pushed himself off of her. Hinata, still reeling from confusion and rapid blood flow to her cheeks, stood up as well. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't have to look in his direction to know he was watching her. She risked a glance anyway and found he was _indeed_ watching her with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Was he expecting her to say something? Well one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath she managed to calm down enough and forced herself to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden boldness, but his expression overall remained calm, cold, and collected. "So...what...were those symbols?" she ventured.

"It's the symbol for Leaf," was his automatic response. There was a pregnant pause as she waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't seem willing to speak any further. Going over another possible question in her head, she was surprised to hear him venture a question of his own. "Why are you here?"

She blinked then and deeply bowed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I live nearby and I saw the marks...s-so I followed...I-I...I didn't mean–"

"Be quiet." She cringed at his tone and immediately clamped her mouth shut, an act that had him smirking. He didn't feel the need to keep his guard up around this girl and so walked back to rest against the boulder. She noticed he carried his left arm close to his body and remembered that he was injured. She quickly rummaged through her pack and jumped as something impaled itself on the ground before her. She blinked and look to the raven-haired teen. He was twirling a kunai between his fingers with a cold stare focused entirely on her. "Keep your hands where I can see them," he warned.

She gulped but managed to pull out a medium-sized jar and set it on the ground. "Um...this is healing salve...the fairies taught me how to make it. I noticed...your arm," she added at his raised brow. "I-I'll...leave it here...and go...if you want..." Hinata waited silently for an answer, but the one she received was rather rough as he grabbed and pulled her behind the boulder. This time she did manage to give a small cry before his calloused hand covered her mouth. He indicated with his other hand for her to be quiet as he peeked from behind the rock. He seemed nervous, Hinata noticed. She wondered what could make him act this way. Straining her ears, she heard movement coming in from the trees. She felt his body tense and only now noticed their close proximity.

A few minutes seemed an eternity as curse words were muttered over the rock and the raven-haired teen visibly relaxed. Glancing at her briefly, he stood and approached the intruder. Hinata took a few minutes to will the blood away from her cheeks before she stood as well.

The raven-haired teen was joined by another man, a little older and taller than the teen himself. He was probably the person the symbols were meant for. He had brown hair tied back into a funny looking ponytail. He was wearing robes of green and black in the same simple style but not as elaborate. Hinata noticed a long scar across the bridge of his nose. He seemed to have noticed her too as he blinked in her direction. There was a look of surprise on his face. She frowned slightly. Was it really that surprising for her to be living in this forest?

The two men were conversing in hushed tones and she briefly wondered if they were talking about her. She didn't have to wonder long as the raven-haired teen pointed to her and their conversation ended. _That was rude. He could've been more subtle, _she thought.

The brown-haired one approached her, rubbing the back of his head as if mulling over something. From his awkward smile, he seemed a lot friendlier than the younger man, but looks could be deceiving. "Excuse me, Miss. You...wouldn't happen to know a way out of the forest, would you?"

"I-I'm sorry," she bowed politely. "Only the fairies know of a safe route out of the forest."

"You mentioned before that you live nearby." It was the raven haired one who spoke. He had somehow managed to put himself between her and his companion. Hinata didn't even see him move. "You should know of a way out. Take us to it!" he ordered.

Hinata flinched and nervously began poking her fingers together, a habit she thought she was long over. "I'm s-sorry...I can't. Travelers can't leave without the Fae King's permission."

The raven-haired teen looked angry and he impulsively gripped his left arm tighter. Hinata saw a trickle of blood rolling down his hand and looked worriedly at him. Their eyes met and his clearly told her to keep her mouth shut. "I guess we have to find this Fae King then," said the taller man, oblivious to the two teens before him.

"Um...you might get lost in the forest...if you'd like...I-I have a place you can rest in...um, it's kind of small. But then...I-I might be...I can probably...grant you an audience with the Fae King," Hinata suggested. She didn't know what possessed her to make the offer, but it was obvious the raven-haired one needed a healer so she was going to help as best she could.

"Really?" The brown-haired one sounded ecstatic. He ran forward and enthusiastically shook her hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Hinata blinked in surprise, before smiling at the gesture. "Oh, I've been rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves. My name's Umino Iruka and this is…" he waved his hand to the raven-haired teen. "…this is…uh…m-my brother…Sasuke." The two teens were looking at him now. One had a soft smile on her lips and the other was mouthing the word 'brother' in a 'Is that the best you can come up with?' look. Iruka chuckled embarrassed.

She, on the other hand, didn't notice their odd behavior as she bowed in greeting. "Um, my name's Hinata. It's a…pleasure to meet you both."

* * *

There were many roads in Leaf Capital. One road leads to a stark black forest with twisted branches and gnarled roots that seem to grab at any who ventures pass. At the end of the black forest lies a large black-brick building with two tall towers that reached high into the sky. Thick double-wired fences decorated with numerous warding talismans enclosed it. This was Sarutobi Memorial Prison. And this was their destination.

With a flick of her wrist, the large metal doors creaked open, loudly protesting to its use. The Queen strode forth with her stoic servant, Genma trailing from behind. She unflinchingly stepped over each corpse littering the floor and took some delight in knowing that some of them had the trademark gray-white eyes of the Hyuuga. She did not stop to look for any survivors nor did she spare a glance into the occupied cells as she gracefully strode down the corridors. Going down one flight of spiral stairs, she was pleased to see that these cells were still occupied by some Hyuugas. The Queen ignored all of their murderous glances and instead approached the lone figure sitting silently in the far cell.

Hyuuga Hiashi glanced at her briefly before closing his eyes in meditation. She didn't seem to mind this act in the least. "They escaped you know," she spoke softly. "Your nephew and the others." He did not stir from his meditation. "It's all worthless," she smirked. "Sooner or later you'll all die by my hands." With that she turned to leave.

"Yukino…" But the tenor of his voice held her back. He opened his gray-white eyes to stare at her. "It's not too late to end this. Put the Serpent King back in the ground where he belongs. I'm sure the Prince will pardon you."

"'Pardon? Me?'" She threw her head back and gave a shrieking laugh, causing some prisoners to clamp their ears. Finally settling down she continued, "He's dead _Lord _Hiashi. I alone have the ability to cure him. In three days your _Prince _will be no more."

"Are you positive?" She narrowed her eyes. "There are more than one Ice Demon–"

"My kin will _never_ help the likes of you _humans_."

"If not them," Hiashi spoke calmly. "The renowned Healer of the North. Kakashi will've–"

"Nice try, Hyuuga," she coldly bit off. "Rest assured, Prince Sasuke is not coming back." Why was there uncertainty in her voice? "I'll see to it, he won't return." Her lips twisted into a frown. How could she let this worthless man get under her skin like that? Her hands clenched, she turned to leave. Then a thought occurred to her. "Your little girl, however…" she smiled at the twitch of his eye. "I'll make sure she's brought back safely to be with her _Daddy_."

"Leave her out of this!" His calm voice was laced with anger. She wished she could've seen his face but she had chosen that moment to glide back up the staircase, ignoring all shouts of her name. Though it was score one for the wicked Ice Queen, thoughts of the Uchiha's return still registered 'threat' on her radar. Even with the Serpent King on her side, he was not strong enough yet to combat the Prince's allies if he was to request their aide. If whatever doesn't kill you make you stronger, then she was going to have to see to his death as soon as possible.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, she stopped. She felt something pulsing in the air—a strong demonic energy. Funny how she hadn't felt it coming down the stairs. She blindly followed the energy waves, leading Genma through many corridors until they stopped at a random cell. The prisoner was sitting on his cot with his back against the wall; one knee bent towards his chest, the other playfully kicking thin air. He was idly flipping through a magazine, yawning every so often in boredom. This particular inhabitant didn't ring any demonic bells in Genma's head. The shinobi recognized the prisoner as a mere thief who had skipped out on his ramen bill. It was Genma himself who had brought the thief in. But the Queen thought differently.

She cautiously approached the cell, examining the prisoner from head to toe. He was wearing a red and black, sleeveless jumpsuit that flattered his broad shoulders and emphasized his well-toned biceps. His wily, unkempt blonde hair fell over mischievous blue eyes and she noticed thin whisker-like marks on his cheeks. That combined with his unruly hair and eyes gave him a look of artful recklessness. Oh yeah. This boy was good.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in her most seductive voice.

The blonde glanced at her from over his magazine. "Are you blind? I'm reading," he replied in a bland tone.

The Queen frowned. "What I meant was why are you here, in this cell? Someone of your strength couldn't be held here against his will…"

"Huh?" He flipped a page. "Oh, I was banned from the library." Another page. "Tch! Just because I spilt some soup over a dinky old book…" Yet another page was turned. "I tell ya. These people are _really_ uptight over spilled soup," he groused.

"I don't think it was the soup they were uptight about," Genma added his two cents.

"Really…Then why does everywhere I go they charge an arm and a leg," the blonde retorted. He threw the magazine aside and stood before his visitors, wedging his face and arms between the bars. "The food, the inns, these special services I have to pay. I wanted to go see this play about Nine Tails, but the guy at the ticket booth wouldn't even sell me a ticket. And did you know? I had to sleep outside more than once because the inns here are so pricey. Y'know it wasn't this bad in the Wind Kingdom…"

The Queen chuckled at his antics. Food, Inns and Entertainment in the human world only meant one thing. "You must be fresh from the Magic Kingdom," she surmised. Genma frowned. He had read of such a kingdom growing up. The Magic Kingdom was where most demons originated. It was supposedly located in such a place where no mortals could reach. Unfortunately not many scholars knew much of this demon-infested kingdom and so not much information is known.

The blonde twisted his gaze to the Queen and grinned between the bars. "Not exactly," he said, scratching his whiskered cheek. "I wouldn't mind going back home now. It's getting pretty boring here. I thought things were going to pick up when these white-eyed guys escaped…but, no dice," he sighed pointing to several empty cells. "They didn't look like criminals though. What is there a revolution going on or something?"

"I wouldn't put it pass the humans to start such a thing," she smiled as a thought occurred to her. "It would be rather _interesting_ if that were to happen. Don't you think? And you can take center stage in that action."

"Really?" He didn't sound very enthused. "How so?"

"By serving me–"

"Whoa-ho-ho," he waved his hands back and forth in a stopping gesture. "I'm a man, Lady. And men don't serve women unless there's some hanky panky involved. Don't get me wrong. You're pretty hot and everything, but Ice Demons just aren't my style." There was a loud _click _sound and the blond quickly jumped aside. Thankful that he did, for the Queen had extended her sharp nails into the cell and pierced the far wall, causing it to crack and crumble. "Whoa," he laughed. "Nice nails. See a manicurist much." She retracted said nails and gave him an icy stare. "Boy, you must have a field day picking your nose huh?" He laughed more loudly as he slunk his way back to the bars.

"Though we may hail from the same world, you are not of my kin. I have no qualms slicing you to pieces," the Queen warned in a frosty tone.

"Yeah?" Abruptly, he stopped laughing and looked her straight in her gray-blue eyes. "I wouldn't recommend you trying that a second time though." Genma swore he saw the blonde's eyes shift from blue to red, but only for a split second and it was back to normal.

The Queen's lips slowly twisted into a smirk. She took comfort in knowing there were bars between her and the blonde though she did not know why. "No," she said this rather slowly as if weighing her options. "Something tells me I shouldn't take you lightly…"

"Hehe!" he grinned. "Go with that. So…" He drew back and effortlessly threw himself on his cot. "What brings an Ice Demon away from her fortress? I doubt you're vacationing in Fire Kingdom."

"No," she answered, a little curtly. "I'm taking over this infernal kingdom…but…" she plastered a smile on her face. "…I may need your help on that…" she cocked her head to him.

"Naruto," the blonde offered crossing his arms.

"Naruto-kun," she smiled.

He idly began digging a pinky into his ear as he asked, "And, why should I agree to help?"

She sighed and softly tapped the bar with a nail. "You said so yourself. It is rather boring here. I wish to make it more…interesting. Therefore, some changes are in order." She pushed a dark tress back before offering him a smile. "Naruto-kun would _surely_ be able to help me bring about this change…" His chest puffed out some at the compliment. She rolled her eyes. Men—demon or not, they all have egos.

"Well…the old man's always telling me I should try new things…so why not?" He threw himself from the cot and wedged his face and arms through the bars again. "This better be fun though."

She smiled and nodded. "Do I have your word that you will help me?"

"Demon's Honor. I don't go back on my words. That's my Demon way," he swore. Genma could've laughed. Demon's Honor? If demons had any honor, they wouldn't be pillaging the land and trampling over innocent people. Of course he did not dare say any of this in front of two powerful demons.

At the Queen's nod, the brown-haired shinobi fished into his pockets for the keys, but they were no longer there. Instead they were dangling in front of him by that demon, Naruto. "Sorry man. Force of habit," he grinned. Genma snatched the keys and quickly unlocked the cell doors. The blonde demon stretched his arms and took a step into the corridors. "So, what's this thing I have to do?"

The Queen smiled. "Find and kill a certain person for me…"

"Sounds easy enough. Who's gotten on your case now?" he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-chi-ha…" He scratched his chin and a slow grin took shape. "Lady, I might like working for you after all."

* * *

When she said 'small' they thought she was only being modest. The trek through the forest told them several things about their host, Hinata. She was quiet, she was shy, it took her several minutes to form a coherent sentence, but on top of that, she was _unbelievably_ too kind and trusting. They wondered if it was such a good idea to take advantage of that innocence, especially now, as they were standing in front of her 'small' cottage. No, she wasn't being modest. It was small.

Throwing open her doors, Hinata beckoned them both into her quaint little home. "Please make yourself comfortable," she smiled and gestured to the square table in the middle of the room. She swiftly removed the basket and put the sickle back in its handle before hurrying over to boil some water in the attached kitchen. Her two guests took their seat at the table and surveyed their surroundings. Aside from the table and squat chairs they were sitting on there were two curvy-legged chairs towards the far wall opposite the doorway, a makeshift mantle decorated with flowers and in the corner next to the fire oven was a tall tray with what looked like dried herbs. Aside from the drab color of the wooden cottage, it certainly felt cozy, but that was probably due in part to their hostess.

"Would…you like some tea?" Hinata offered holding out a hot teapot.

Iruka quickly accepted and appreciatively smiled as she poured him a cup of green tea. Sasuke, on the other hand, hadn't so much as bat an eye at the blue-haired girl. "I'll take black coffee," he said nonchalantly.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't have any coffee grounds." Her face scrunched up, threatening twin waterfalls as she began poking her fingers together, which irritated Sasuke for unknown reasons.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll have some water then." Hinata's face brightened and she quickly obliged. After placing his cup of water on the table she took her seat and silence ensued.

Sasuke was never one for conversation starters so he opted to glare at his surroundings taking comfort that they won't stare back. Hinata was busy running through a possible conversation in her head. Should she talk about the weather? The weather was always a good starting pointing, but where will that lead? Maybe she could talk about their travels? There were a few questions she wanted to know about them. Like how did they end up lost in the forest? Were they noblemen? What kind of shampoo does Sasuke use? His hair was downright glistening…but no! That would make her seem nosy. And Hinata was not a nosy person. She shook her head fervently unaware of two pairs of eyes staring at her. One had an amused expression while the other used that moment to mentally call the girl 'peculiar.'

_Wait let's revisit the 'lost in the forest' question?_ _That's not too personal_ she thought to herself. But instead of trying to start that conversation with the two people sitting before her, her conscience began digging for possible answers instead. So it was up to Iruka now.

And his perfect conversation starter: "So…you, uh…live here…"

Hinata blinked from her thoughts and turned to the brown-haired man. "Yes," she nodded.

"Alone? What about your parents?" At the girl's sudden downcast face, Iruka knew he had gone too far and immediately withdrew his question.

"I-It's okay," she answered. Sometimes it's okay to probe, especially when you're on a 'getting-to-know-you' basis. "Um…they're…probably dead."

An awkward silence stilled the air and oddly enough it was Sasuke who broke it. "What's 'probably dead'?" His tone was brusque and rude, causing Hinata to flinch slightly. He ignored Iruka's look of disapproval and added: "It's either they're dead or they're not?"

She bit her lip, holding back her tears. This guy was being awfully rude. Maybe she could give them the look she perfected in her mirror some years ago when the fairies made fun of her eyes. Scrunching her eyebrows together she turned to the raven-haired teen and immediately faltered as she saw a pained look flash across his face. He immediately stood up holding his left arm close to his body. "Ar-are you…okay?" How could she have forgotten that he was injured?

"Your…uh, Sasuke?" Iruka sounded worried. Hinata opened her mouth wanting to alleviate his worries, but Sasuke's eyes caught hers, telling her to shut her mouth. He was going to handle this.

"I'm fine," he said offhandedly. "It's been a long day…"

And that was her cue. "I-I'm sorry. You must be tired. Um…I'll show you to your room." She stood and beckoned for the brothers to follow. She led them outside and around the house. The view from the back was pretty nice. There was a well and a laundry line to one side and a variety of flowers decorating the base of the cottage. There were more trays of dried herbs lining the walkway as well. And from where they stood, the little hut she was leading them to looked pretty inviting.

Hinata carefully opened the doors and gestured them inside. It was quite spacious, more so than the dining room and it was pretty clean aside from the numerous faggots littering the floor. "The wood closet is all that I have. I...hope you don't mind." She blushed a sheepish red.

Iruka smiled at the kind girl. "It'll do nicely. Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke, on the other hand, had something else to say.

"Is the bed invisible?"

Hinata blushed and bowed. She knew she wasn't being a very good hostess. "I-I'm sorry. This is all there is. I...don't have any other rooms."

The raven-haired teen sighed. "You expect me to sleep in a tool shed? What about your room?"

"Huh?" She blinked repeatedly. Her cheeks growing redder by the minute. "Uh, yes. There is a bed in there..."

"Good, I'll take that room." Hinata blinked confused. She opened and closed her mouth but words alluded her at that moment. "You can't expect to entertain guests in a tool shed..."

"Wood closet," Iruka and Hinata corrected.

"Same difference," he waved it off. "I'll be in her room." Readjusting his cuff links, he turned on his heel and marched back to the cottage.

Iruka chuckled nervously before excusing himself, leaving Hinata alone in the wood closet, trying to figure out what just happened. She frowned. That guy was being unbelievably arrogant. She was nice and being nice was one thing, but being a doormat was not in her profile...well not anymore. Taking a deep breath she marched back to her cottage, but accidentally stepped on a piece of crystal, shattering it to pieces. She didn't think there was any superstition involved with stepping on crystals, but as she knelt down to inspect her footwork, she asked herself: Were crystals suppose to melt?

* * *

End Chapter One

Thank You for all your Reviews. They really made me smile.


End file.
